Bell x Haruhime
by 0golden0
Summary: Sup comrades this is a Bell and Haruhime fanfic, yes it is my first attempt at writing a lemon. By reading this you know whats in it so yea... its M for a reason. Forgive me if some parts are boring etc and doesn't have any specific kinks you like or what ever you were expecting shoot me... But regardless if its shit feel free to tell me! :3


I don't own any of the characters and take no claim to anything

* * *

The almost the entirety of the Hestia Familia had left the manor early that morning attending to their own private affairs, Lili helping out the old Gnome, Welf at the Hephaestus Familia sorting out some matters that had yet to be finalized, Mikoto was spending the day with her friends from the Takemikazuchi Familia and finally but not least the Goddess (Hestia) was at a banquet for the deities much to her displeasure.

This left only Bell and Haruhime at the rather exquisite home minding their own business and/or tending to their chores.

Bell having woken up at the crack of dawn and began his daily routine of Tia Chi into a run until his legs were practically begging to be removed from his body and lastly a high strength and mobility test strikes, kicks and swipes with a bladed weapon (generally his obsidian knife). This was all in order to make sure he was warmed up for the dungeon and that he wasn't back pedaling in skill.

But at breakfast when everyone had taken a seat at the table with rather dead and exhausted expressions on their faces he grew slightly concerned. Bell knew he could be a little bit of a hard task master maybe his relentless pace was taking its toll on everyone especially the two newer members and while Lili and Welf were slightly more used to it they appeared to be struggling as well, so out of genuine concern for his family he looked to his Goddess that sat at the other end of the table.

"Goddess could I please request that we have a break from the dungeon today, I believe everyone has worked extremely hard as of late and has earnt this break and if need be I can go into the dungeon solo if you so desire?"

Everyone at the table literally dropped their silver cutlery at his request and stared at their leader who sat at the head of the table, their mouths wide in shock. Now the center of much unwanted attention Bell's face became quite heated under his family's intense stares he avidly tried to avoid eye contract with them all, true he wanted to venture into the dungeon today but he valued his family's health more. So clearing his throat he made eye contact with his goddess to show his resolve, the rest of the family meeting Bell's level of strength with eyes that could melt the coldest heart.

An amused smiled grew on Hestia's face as she nodded in approval to the request. The table erupted in a renewed vigor and enthusiasm, the head of the table on the receiving end of it. Amidst the others celebration Bell mouthed his thanks to his Goddess and did a short bow to show his gratitude to her, and while she showed no signs of acknowledging it her smile did grow quite a bit which was more than enough for Bell to know she had.

The white haired adventure subsequently got a lot of hugs and "Thank you"s for the next 30 minutes as everyone slowly departed. Bell having waited as Goddess was the last to leave he wanted to thank her again but rising from his bow he felt a shiver run down his spine looking at her he noticed she was glaring hard enough one would have thought she was trying to turn him into stone, he paled quiet drastically thinking he had done something wrong.

It turned out that Goddess wanted him to rest today as well despite his reassurances that he was fine she would have none of it and forbid him from entering the dungeon solo, the results were as if he was physically deflated as he slumped into his plush chair defeated. Smiling with pleasure at his acceptance while it might have been reluctant. She to stole a hug before departing.

Haruhime lay on her bed, her silky kimono beginning to fall off her body as it slide of her curves. Her golden hair splayed out around her quivering hands on top of it in the possession of another, a large shadow loomed over her. Haruhime's heartbeat was erratic she could feel it pounding in her chest she wondered if he could feel it to, she watched his lips with greed as they descend upon her. She rose her head to meet them…

As usual Haruhime woke up second, pouting though as she had been cheated out of such a good dream she glanced around the room the day's first rays of light breaking though the blinds. Yawning she threw her sheets aside with much reluctance. Stretching she dressed in her uniform a black maid outfit that was rather stylish considering what its wearer did for an occupation. Running a hand through her golden hair she donned a determined face as she left her room, she had a busy day ahead of her first breakfast then dungeon then household chores.

Haruhime stood in the kitchen with staring longingly out the window, in the backyard stood her hero practicing with his blades his movements mesmerized her the way his hair caught the light, his lean body and muscle definition and the way his smile seemed to cancel out all the worries in the world he was…

"Ahhh Haruhime you're burning the bacon again?"

Looking down a slight eek came from the Renard as she remembered she was cooking breakfast with here designated partner Mikoto. Coming back to reality her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment and with a guilty smile she apologized to her childhood friend, the least she could do for him at least was cook a decent breakfast.

The breakfast while initially dead from exhaustion to a wild turn when Bell spoke up. The result was the instantaneous attention of everyone in the room, all attention was either surprise and/or confusion with at his request. After the acceptance of the request the meal became quite lively and joyous, everyone was suddenly filled with renewed energy.

Turned out Haruhime could of served charred bacon and it would probably have been received with hearty laughs and thanks.

After breakfast Haruhime set off to do her chores starting with the pile of dishes that had accumulated over the last few days since they had been returning from the dungeon later than usual, the amount of jobs that had been piling on would take the poor girl all day or so she thought…

Bell was moping about on the coach, he had no clue what to do today he didn't have any hobbies or past times to busy himself with all he did was train. That's when a great idea struck him why doesn't he go and start training again? Rising from the couch he left the rather spacious living room only to trip on a random gauntlet. Muttering to himself about taking better care of equipment he glared at the offending object.

It was when he picked up said amour he realized how messy his home was it was practically a pig sty. Dirt all though out the hall, random equipment thrown about, slight build of grim on the windows, garden a mess the list was quite extensive. Bell's thoughts wandered as he absent mindedly picked up all the amour about 3 individuals worth and hung it up in the armory, that was before he thought all their equipment looked rather dull and could use a good polishing. It was at that point he decided what he was going to do that day, help clean the manor.

He did just that been level 3 gave him quite the advantage over Haruhime though as he was able to do what the level 1 did in a 1/10th of the time. He had cleaned the windows until they were spotless one would have been forgiven to think it was simply a hole in the wall, he beat all the dust out of the mats until the colours stood out as if they were new, had scrubbed the walls and floors of the bathrooms and had somewhat tamed the garden to an amount one would assumes that the familia was simply too busy over the weekend to do it (this was because he knew that Goddess liked to take care of the garden every once in a while) and now he was hanging up the soaping washing, who knew that 6 people could wear so much…

Haruhime eventually finishing with the kitchen and dining room that included scrubbing the floors, reorganizing the pantry, cleaning the stove and oven leaving only the resupplying the wood for use later tonight. Much to her surprise she found a neat pile already at the back door. Her face slightly pink with appreciation that someone had done it for her, as it probably would of hurt her back having moving all those logs by herself. So happy with how her last two rooms turned out she ventured into the rest of the house, promptly stumbling over her own feet at finding how clean it was.

 _Had Goddess hired a new maid?_ No Haruhime concluded they would have at least informed her if that was the case. But if it wasn't a maid then who had cleaned this room?

Haruhime ran a finger along the grains of a finely lacquered cabinet and inspected it, not a single speck of dust… Haruhime both intrigued and confused now by the mysteriously clean room ventured into the next room, then the next and so forth only to find them all spotless. She was bewildered _who had cleaned all these rooms?_ The question going unanswered until she walked past a window where she promptly froze.

"I'm not the only one at home so is Master Bell… Surely Master Bell hasn't been the one cleaning the rooms? Oh no, oh no please don't tell me Master Bell has been cleaning the rooms!"

Haruhime backpedaled to look out the window, (which was spotless). Her eyes widened as her fears where proven, as a white haired figure was outside hanging up baskets of washing. The now panicking Renard raced downstairs.

Bell who had been peacefully hanging up the washing jumped when he heard the back door get shoved open slamming against the wall and a rather destressed Haruhime running out. He was even more surprised when she dove into a bowing position and started apologizing while scolding him.

"Master Bell I'm so sorry, forcing you to pick up my slack and do my chores! Please put the baskets down and go relax, it isn't your job to clean after all it is mine. I apologize once again I'll endeavor to not fall behind again so please go relax Master Bell."

Bell absolutely shock by the girl before him and her passive-aggressive apology approached her lifting the poor Renard to her feet. Her shocked face making him laugh and give her a warming smile before he went back to the clothes line and continued what he was doing prior his back to her.

"Haruhime didn't I tell please don't call me master, I understand in public and the dungeon but please not at home? Also you're wrong no one forced me to help you, I wanted to help you. Quite frankly I think you work too hard having to go into the dungeon and clean the house is a lot of work, if anyone should be relaxing I want it to be you. And instead of endeavoring to not fall behind please endeavor to ask me for help next time."

Hanging up the last of the washing Bell casually strolled past the shocked girl disappearing into the house, Haruhime still frozen by his words felt as if her face was on fire, she didn't know what to say to him. His words had touched her heart and it was obvious he had truly meant them, this only furthered her love for him.

Having done all the chores today Bell figured why not take a bath. Going into the room he turned all the tapes on, hot water spewing out into the large basin, steam steadily wafting into the air. Bell undressed folding his cloths placing them next to his towel, stretching as he let the bath fill.

Haruhime ventured around the house looking for something to do only to find Bell had done it and more already, she really wanted to thank him. But had yet to think of a way to do it she figured a hot bath will help her relax and think of some good ideas.

Haruhime having switched her uniform for a much more comfortable substitute her crimson kimono descend down the stairs to the bathroom deep in though. _Maybe a special dinner that might be a good idea?_ Missed both the visual ques (the sign on the door) and audio ques (the running taps) that the bathroom was already in use. So when she barged in she was in for quite a surprise that been a naked Bell standing in all his glory beside the bath both parties locked in a staring contest, each progressively becoming a brighter red until it put even Haruhime's kimono to shame. Where it all ended for the thoroughly embarrassed Renard as everything went black.

 _What the hell! Did she really just walk in here?_ Bell stood staring at the red faced intruder for what felt like hours. Until she suddenly began falling forwards her face on a direct path the tiles, an attack that definitely wouldn't fair well for the girl. Bell still trying to process that someone barged in on him simply dropped it as he watched Haruhime, kicking into save mode he dived forward sliding to catch the girl.

Been level 3 turned out quite helpful as he managed to safely capture Haruhime in his arms just before she hit the floor. Bell observed his damsel in destress brushing the golden hair away her face to check her breathing, tick that was all good. Next he cast his concerned gaze across her body to check if there was any injures, his eyes got caught on the rather large gap at the neck of her kimono. Said gap was large enough for him to get a more then necessary view of her breasts.

His face burning again he tried shaking his head to get out all the lewd thoughts that had suddenly invaded his mind. _No she is my teammate I couldn't possible do those things to her!_ It was then he felt a very intense stare, turning his head was almost painful as he directed his attention to the source. That been the one he was holding, emerald eyes meet ruby.

The jade eyes were looking into the crimson ones expectantly almost holding greed in them as they captured his full attention. The Renard bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hold back her desire. Running a delicate finger along the boy's neck up to his chin almost as if she were reeling him in. Bringing her head to his she whispered

"My hero, no my love I think is more appropriate it seems you have saved me once again and tell me doesn't the hero always get a kiss?"

Bell was taken hook, line and sinker all thoughts rendered mute by his by the heavenly beauty in his hands, it was almost as if those eyes had mesmerized him. All he could do was shudder as he felt her bring his face forwards with her finger to her own.

Haruhime slowly opened her eyes and found Bell hovering over her a concerned look on his face, the back ground misty from all the steam. This all alluded to Haruhime that she was having one of those dreams again, much to her pleasure as they were always her favorite. Wanting to enjoy it to the fullest she didn't hesitate for a second when she took action, she captured the boy's attention.

Bells eyes gazed into her own his clear concern for her safety sent her already raging desire to sky rocket, she barely held it in as she nibbled her lip unconsciously. She barely listened to her own voice as she watched her own finger move up his rapidly moving throat and along his chin, reeling him in. Bell mesmerized by her followed her demands eagerly.

They meet each other half way soft lips touching each other hesitantly before the pair gain courage and started deeping it.

Haruhime's first thoughts were it was incredible sweet and surprisingly soft, she wanted more. So she began deepening it feeling Bell reciprocate her actions only spurred her on more, a boost of confidence. It was also at that point she decided it felt quite real, so real in fact that she might not be dreaming, it wouldn't be wrong to say it was at this point she woke up…

It would be an understatement to say she panicked as she broke the kiss pushing away from Bell breaths heavy from the lack of air, though that definitely wasn't why her face was red. She couldn't believe she had just kissed Master Bell she wanted to shrink into a tiny ball and roll away not even crossing a sea would have been far enough.

She got on both knees bowing her face to the ground rushing out an apologizing for her actions practically begging for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry Master Bell I have no idea what came over me, I understand I'm not worthy of you love or even been your concubine or having anything to do with you so please forgive me! I'll completely understand if you report me to Goddess for punishment!"

Bell listening to Haruhime's constantly spew of apology was growing increasingly distressed with her saying such deprecating things about herself, so he silenced her doubts with his own voice forcing his utmost confidence into it, extending his hand to her.

"What are you talking about Haruhime why would you think so low of yourself?"

"Don't speak so low of yourself especially about things such as that! I think any man, demi or god should be honored to even have the slightest bit of your love let alone you as a wife!"

Bell's face adopting a pink tint as he welled up the rest of his confidence, his eyes trained on the dumb struck girl in front of him giving his best attempt at a smile.

"Myself included, so please don't say such harsh things again alright?"

Bell's face buring as he finished, his confession out in the open. Heart on full display for the girl sitting in front of him.

Haruhime's lips wobbled, a single tear of absolute happiness slide down her face as she took all of what the boy had said in. Her first thought was that this was too good to be true and that she was still dreaming an idea she tossed right out the window, her second much more favorable one was to take his hand and never left go. So that's what she did, she took his grabbing it and lunging herself at him.

Knocking the two over Haruhime landing on top the duo laughing the whole time, the pair remained there until the laughter died down. Bell was smiling looking at the girl on top of him; straddling him, they again meet eyes green looking down on red. And ever so slowly, almost cautiously the green got closer and closer. Close enough for Bell to get her full scent of exotic perfumes a sweet concoction, close enough for Bell to feel her hot breath against his face, making his senses tingle.

For the second time that day their lips meet lacking the confidence they held prior though, this wouldn't be a problem for long though as Bell ran one of his hands though her gold hair his other pressing the bottom of her back into him in an attempt to get closer which was already practically impossible. Haruhime's own holding the sides of his face as she took charge of the kiss.

His attempts at getting closer to her body had reignited Haruhime's confidence among other things, she wanted to venture further requesting access to Bell's mouth one which he happily complied with. Their tongues intertwined saliva becoming increasingly mixed as both enjoyed the sensation of each other.

Much to their dismay they couldn't do this forever and where forced to break apart as air had become a real problem a bridge of saliva still connecting them for a moment though, both left panting to regain lost breath. Haruhime looked down on the boy trapped underneath her, there was a thirst in her eyes one not dissimilar to that of a fox that had dived through 3ft of snow to capture its prey in this case a rabbit. This was her prize and hers alone, and she was going to savor every second of it. So without a moment's hesitation she slide her lose Kimono off of her body letting it pool around her the silk falling gracefully, leaving only her naked body on top of the boy.

Bell's eyes widened as he watched Haruhime let her clothing fall around them her skin in the open, breasts giving a slight jiggle as the fabric left them, her nipples already hard, her hips that clung to his side similar to a vice. It was at this point that Bell's primal instinct kicked in he wanted her and bad he was going to make her feel good if it was the last thing he did, and he was going to make her his. He pulled her close, breasts squished against his chest as he spun them over so that Haruhime was on the bottom Bell leaning over the top of her, he took her mouth. She wanted him just as bad as he wanted her.

Bell's hands found her sizable tits they were unbelievable soft under his hands which were hardened from the dungeon. His toying with her forced a moan from her lips, Bell smiled knowing he was doing the right thing. He left her mouth with the knowledge she wouldn't be able to concentrate on kissing letting his tongue trace down her body over her cheek and her neck, he could feel her erratic heart beat as he nibbled on her delicate skin, she was practically purring. Kissing his way down her collar bone he had made it to his first destination.

He began sucking on her tit while his stray hand began tracing the curves of her body, causing Haruhime's to buckle in pleasure despite Bell hardly having begun to have his way with her.

Haruhime was already mewling as he slide his hand past her abdomen slowly making its way to its soaked target and when he found it the foxy vixen which he was entertaining lost her breath. He slowly pushed two fingers into her depths making Haruhime involuntarily move trying to entice them in even further. And so he began his ministrations as her body began to slowly rock he stopped sucking on her nipples which were solid by now and moved his head in between her legs not breaking eye contact once.

Bell in all honestly had no idea if he was doing the right thing he was only going off of what he had heard at the bar and instincts. So very slowly he stuck his tongue out and circled around what he knew to be the clit because apparently sometimes it was good to tease them a little bit. So ever so slowly his tongue's circle around it grew smaller and smaller until he hit it smack on with a bit of aggression causing the girl scream his name and her legs to spasm uncontrollable as a liquid squirted all over him, Bell wasn't 100% sure but he was thinking he had just made his women cum, something which was very good.

Looking up to see how was she was reacting, whether or not he had actually done bad or good. Only to see her heaving chest and arm over her eyes muttering something under her breath, wanting to know what he pulled his fingers out of her pussy now coated in her juices and without hesitation tasted it, tasted pretty dam good.

He didn't pass the opportunity to say either

"Fuck you taste good Haruhime!"

Haruhime having gotten her breath back, went a deep crimson at his comment sporting an embarrassed smile. She was honestly and hopelessly in love with her Hero, who loved her back equally as much despite the misgivings which she believed made her fall short of what he deserved. How he managed to make her melt underneath him both through words and apparently touch, to say she liked what he had just done was a bit of an understatement. Yet she deeply felt an ever growing desire to satisfy him, so having gained her breath back she made her move.

Forcibly pushing his body to the ground her hands holding his shoulders as she sat on top of him his cock wedged in-between the lips of her pussy and his lower stomach as she slowly slide up and down his massive length slathering it in her juices. His hands gripped her plump thighs tightly leaving red marks in their wake, it didn't take long before bell was whispered

"Please let me…"

Haruhime knowing she was in complete control of him lent in close to him making sure he could feel her breath on his skin, making him shudder before giving his ear a little nibble inciting a grunt from the young man and in a sultry voice that even surprised her

"No let me darling."

Lifting her body up causing his considerable length to kick up, taking Haruhime back a little making her gulp as it was a little larger then she had originally anticipated. But that wouldn't stop her as she positioned the head in between the lips of her pussy, legs spread apart for him to see all that was going on and slowly she began to skink his length making its way into her pushing apart her uncharted territories the sounds it was making only exciting their hormones more, their primal nature running wild.

It wasn't long before Haruhime reached a point though as the further in he went the more painful it was becoming for her. Until it reached a point she had to stop by now he was only half way in opening her eyes to look at him to see if he was disappointed by her effort, she found quite the opposite his eyes only held concern and love with in them. He could see that she was in pain and was reaching to stop her from going any further, that she needn't do this.

Haruhime wouldn't stop though she wanted to do this, wanted to make him feel good. So she caught the hand reaching for her and held it tight closing her eyes and taking a big breath she rammed her body down, the pain was sharp but she had done it, she could feel all of him in her and he was deep…

Bell was shocked lying underneath the beauty at her mercy but he wasn't shocked by the pleasure he was feeling no he was shocked by her looks, and the charm she held but most all it was her strength that shocked him. Something he didn't miss though was that she was bleeding, causing him to pale out of fear from hurting her.

"Haruhime why would you do that your bleeding you shouldn't push yourself so hard!"

Haruhime opening her eyes after what Bell had said and looked, he was most definitely right but that could only mean one thing… That Bell was her first; that she gave Bell her first time that was the only logical solution wasn't it? That was more then what she was asking for and it made her so incredible happy that she kissed him

"I know and its good, its great thank you Bell!"

"Oh…" was all Bell could think to say in response.

Haruhime slowly began to move however now she noticed that the pain was going and instead it was something else, something much more pleasurable. She started slowly going up and down his length causing both parties to moan in pleasure her walls squeezing around his solid cock which was mixing her insides. It wasn't long before she began to pick up the pace causing her to cry his name out, her wails reverberating around the room, making him grunt from underneath her as she sucked his cock in at an almost frantic pace.

Her hands on the ground now in an attempt to balance her as the rapid movements and pleasure combined where throwing her senses off, and ever so slowly she could feel a tension from within build. One of Bells hands which had been groping her bouncing tits left to play with her clit again and it wasn't 10 seconds later that she came undone. Her body becoming ridged as her vision went white she squirted all over him for a second time she felt as if her whole body was on fire in a way that was beyond pleasurable in such a way she wasn't able to describe it, Haruhime fell exhausted on top of Bell who was also breathing heavily their sweaty bodies rubbing against each other sensually.

The young women having calmed her breath sat back up, but was taken by surprise as Bell shot up as well, hands grabbing a hold of her ass and mouth latching onto hers tongues once again entwined as he slammed her down onto his cock. Their mouths broke apart staring into each other's eyes, his had a new look in them as if they were on fire, and he was thirsty for her. Not wanting to let him down she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to stop her from falling back with each savage thrust squeezing herself impossible close, he was so very deep at the door to her womb almost entering it. She couldn't formulate an intelligible thought all she could do was moan and cry out his name in her excitement, she even bit down on the area between his neck and shoulder harder enough to draw blood under her slightly sharpened k9s. The slapping of skin filled the room as he pushed himself in before quickly pulling back out again, over and over, making her cling on for dear life.

It was a combination of his hands on her squishy ass, tits bouncing right in his face and his women in absolute pleasure not to mention the frantic pace that Bell slamming into her that was bringing about his imminent release

"Haruhime" guah "I'm going to cum!"

Haruhime gaining enough consciences to think properly and formulate a sentence wrapped her legs around his lower back in a hold that no one could break

"Please Bell, please do it inside of me I want your cum to stain my insides. I want to bear your child so please impregnate me. Oh god I love you so much!"

This was all Bell had to hear as he slammed into her one last time causing his climax shooting his hot cum inside of her. Coincidentally the semen filling Haruhime up pushed her over the ledge for a third time that night, back arched as she screamed his name out, her walls to constricting around his dick draining the very last of his seed out completely filling her womb.

Lying her down so very gently he withdrew his dick from her causing the excessive semen to flow out and pool in between her legs. Exhausted the two laid down next to each other in a loving embrace.

"Thank you my Hero."

"No, thank you darling."


End file.
